Ice Days, Ice Road
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: Conjunto de oneshots con personajes del instituto Hakuren. (Advertencia: Homo shippings). Cuenta la leyenda que en una montaña nevada en Hokkaido... Primer oneshot: "Princesas de la nieve" (Araya Konko x Matoro Juka)


Y aquí el conjunto de oneshots que, junto con "sueños y pesadillas", actualizaré de vez en vez, con muy poca regularidad, pero historias autoconclusivas, al fin y al cabo. Serán solo cinco oneshots. Las parejas son; esta (ArayaxMatoro), SoranoxShitsuhara, HyoujouxKitami, GoryouxHakoda y MabukaxIya. Todos miembros del Hakuren.

No les ahogaré con la intro, así que les dejo el disclaimer, advertencias y sugerencias.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no es mío, caso contrario seguiría saliendo y habría un arco por personaje (?)

**Advertencias:** Aquí todo shipping es shounen-ai o shoujo-ai, si no les agrada el género, no los fuerzo a leer.

**Sugerencias:** Muchos personajes aparecen solo en el juego (creo), pero como todos sabemos que sus nombres en la versión en español varían de la japonesa, he conseguido los nombres en japones usando la wikia de inazuma (en inglés). Si desean referencias del personaje, los invito a visitar la página o buscar las imagenes en google.

* * *

**Pareja:** Araya Konko x Matoro Juka

* * *

**"Princesas de la nieve"**

* * *

_Cuenta una leyenda que en una montaña nevada en Hokkaido, más allá de los árboles que conforman el bosque, todas las tardes se escucha el eco de la risa de una niña pequeña resonar con alegría y una clara emoción. Algunas veces se ha avistado a lo lejos entre los troncos del lugar a alguien correr, muchos rumorean que es un fantasma, los que alguna vez han visto su figura pálida y su misterioso sombrero han dado nacimiento a infinidad de mitos con respecto a esa montaña._

Pero los miembros del Hakuren sabían la verdadera identidad de la portadora del sombrero.

-¡Araya-chan!

-Matoro-san, buenos días

-Araya... Llevamos tanto tiempo en el mismo equipo y no dejas de lado las formalidades

-Lo siento -agachó la cabeza a modo de disculpa- no volverá a ocurrir

-Espero que no, Araya-chan

Por alguna razón, desde que Fubuki se había ido junto con el Raimon a pelear contra el Aliea, el equipo parecía haberse distanciado y muy rara vez eran llamados para algún partido. Esto no sorprendió a ninguno de los miembros, pues sabían que el delantero-defensa era quien más jugaba en los partidos y la piedra angular del Hakuren.

Aunque no habían jugado esos días, era la oportunidad perfecta para que los miembros del club de soccer socializaran un poco, y es que en su mayoría, fuera del hecho de conocer al capitán y haberse unido gracias a su carisma, no sabían mucho sobre los otros compañeros de su equipo. Un ejemplo de esto era la actitud de Matoro, quien decidió intentar entablar conversación con Araya a pesar de que sabía que pocas veces ella dirigía la palabra a alguien que no fuera Fubuki.

-Me disculpo, Matoro... ¿Has dormido bién?

-Mucho mejor _-sonrió la rubia-_ pues sí, he tenido un sueño de lo más divertido, ¿has oido la leyenda de la niña fantasma de la montaña?

La menor tragó saliva y se quedó en silencio unos minutos, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba enterada de aquellos mitos urbanos con respecto a la montaña, y es que todos los días, después del colegio, le gustaba ir a pasearse por allí y disfrutar de aquel paisaje blanco, amaba la nieve, su color blanco y puro, su textura helada y hermosa... Era irresistible correr y reír cuando estaba en ese lugar, tanto como era inevitable que su emoción pasara a otro nivel y terminara siendo confundida con un espectro al ser vista por los alrededores.

-Si...

-¿Sabes? anoche he soñado con que me la encontraba cerca de la montaña, tenía una sonrisa muy linda y era muy divertida

-¿Linda?

Konko se sonrojó, sabía que en la imaginación tan activa de Juka posiblemente la imagen era totalmente distinta a la real, que como muchos, se imaginaba a una niña de tres años con kimono y con su mismo sombrero tradicional (regalo de su difunta madre, por cierto).

-Sí, era demasiado linda, jugamos con nieve, hicimos muñequitos y hasta jugamos soccer ¡Soccer! ¡No sabía que los fantasmas juegan al soccer!

-¿Y le ganaste?

La chica del gorro blanco se puso nerviosa, miró hacia otro lado y se rascó la cabeza mientras fingía reír.

Había perdido.

-L... Lo importante no es ganar o perder, sino divertirse, además

Su rostro de pronto cambió a uno de determinación y seriedad, apretó su mano en un puño, y mirando hacia el infinito.

-¿Además?

-¡La próxima vez le ganaré! ¡Definitivamente!

Siendo una defensa, a varios miembros del equipo les resultaba raro que ella tuviera tal energía y vitalidad. Intentaron alguna vez llevarla como delantera, pensando que definitivamente ese era su puesto, sin embargo, parecía ser que como defensa lo hacía mejor. Cuando perdían un partido, era la primera en animarse y arder en pasión, saltaba a consolar a sus compañeros y organizaba una revancha casi de inmediato. Podría tener un cuerpo pequeño, pero tenía una valentía que superaba a los más grandes de Hokkaido.

-Va siendo hora de volver a casa, nos vemos luego, Matoro-s... ¡Matoro!

-¡Cuídate Araya-chan! ¡Hoy yo me quedaré en el bosque para esperar a la niña fantasma! ¡Debo defender mi orgullo!

-... ¿Vas... A esperarle...?

-¡Sí! ¡No puedo dejar las cosas así!

-Ya veo...

La chica de pelo café salió del aula del club y caminó directamente a su casa, no tenía interés en jugar con Matoro solo por un extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Pensando en que su compañera se aburriría y retiraría antes del anochecer, pasó el resto de la tarde tranquila en el jardín de su casa, corriendo un poco sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que a su abuela le molestaban las risotadas que lanzaba cuando se dejaba llevar.

-No podré ir al bosque hoy...

Ese pequeño jardín de florecillas tras la montaña era su lugar favorito, cuando cada capullo estaba cubierto de nieve saltaba de un lado a otro y la nieve saltaba junto con ella, el suave caer de las nevadas en esa zona era encantador, al punto que no podía resistir la tentación de visitarlo al menos una vez al día.

Las plantas que estaban en casa no eran desagradables, pero no se sentía a gusto allí, su abuelo solía limpiar la nieve cada mañana y al acabar las pequeñas tormentas que ocurrían, por lo cual eran pocas las ocasiones en que se tornaba del blanco que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando se aburrió de estar fuera, cenó junto con sus abuelos. Una vez que agradeció por la comida, se encaminó a su habitación para dormir toda la noche. Besó el portarretratos con la foto de sus padres y, abrazando al pequeño oso blanco de peluche que la protegía de las pesadillas, descansó toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, las clases se le hicieron mucho mas pesadas que de costumbre, cada palabra que decía su profesor parecía ser millones y no alcanzaba a comprender ni la cuarta parte de la lección. Ya cuando era hora del descanso, salió al patio para sentarse en uno de los banquillos y disfrutar del bento que se preparó esa misma mañana, mientras acercaba con los palillos una salchicha-pulpo hacia su boca, apareció detras suyo alguien que lo devoró de un bocado.

-Ñam ñam... Araya-chan, ¿de dónde compraste tu bento?

-Buenos días, Matoro, lo hice yo misma... Esta mañana

-Uwaa... En verdad está delicioso, seguro algún día serás una excelente esposa

-No diga esas cosas, Matoro...

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Si eres una chica amable, bajita y bonita

-Eso no es verdad, yo... Los chicos dicen que soy una niña apenas

-Si es que los chicos no tienen sentido del gusto _-la rubia elevó la vista, pensativa-_ ¡Ya se! ¡Seguro y no se atreven a pedirte una cita!

-¿Eh?_ -las mejillas rosadas de la castaña se tornaron rojas-_ Claro que no

-Son unos cobardes, pero no te preocupes, ¡Yo si quiero la comida deliciosa de Araya-chan! ¡Así que te casarás conmigo!

El ligero rubor de la castaña se extendió por toda su cara, agachó la mirada instintivamente para intentar esconder la vergüenza que sintió frente a una declaración así. Una cosa es que la considerara bonita, pero ambas eran chicas, y aunque Matoro fuera agradable, no podía imaginársela como un esposo (o esposa).

-Pero tu no eres un chico ¿Sabes?

-Ya, se que no soy como Fubuki... Pero ¿No te gusto?

Las salchichas de pulpo cayeron al suelo junto al arroz, lo último que Juka alcanzó a ver fue la pequeña silueta de Konko corriendo hacia la montaña. Dejando la comida derramada en el suelo y con toda la velocidad que tenía, corrió detrás de ella para buscarla.

Pero Arata, por supuesto, conocía mucho mejor ese lugar y estaba familiarizada con el terreno. En menos de diez minutos se encontraba en su jardín de flores, corriendo mientras intentaba despejar su mente y responderse un par de interrogantes a sí misma.

-¿Por qué hui?

Se lanzó sobre la nieve y miró el cielo gris, estaba comenzando a nevar. Extendió su mano derecha al cielo, aun sin ver la palma de su mano, sentía la nieve derretirse sobre su piel, aun sentía mucho calor en su rostro, cada pequeño copito de nieve que llegaba a su cara se derretía instantáneamente frente al cálido contacto.

-¡Araya-chan!

Se llevó un susto fatal al escuchar la voz de Juka gritando su nombre con tanta fuerza, estaba segura que ni siquiera esas veces en que gritaba sin control era capaz de llegar a un volumen como el de la rubia. Se levantó inmediatamente buscando un lugar para esconderse, encontrando una cueva en la que varias veces se escondió cuando habían tormentas de nieve.

Cuidando sus espaldas y con precaución de no resbalar, ingresó allí y se hizo lugar entre algunas rocas. A medida que la voz sonaba cercana, temblaba con nervios y timidez, pero de a poco se fue alejando, dejándola sola en la montaña y permitiéndole respirar con calma de nuevo.

Salió del lugar, esta vez con prisa, sus abuelos no le perdonarían faltar a clases por evitar a una de sus compañeras. Mientras salía, un oso pequeño pasó muy cerca a ella, frente a ese pelaje tan blanco y sedoso, cayó en la tentación de acariciarlo un poco antes de irse.

-Eres muy lindo

No se percató de la presencia de un animal más que buscaba a su pequeña cría, la madre del oso lo iba buscando desesperadamente, y tan pronto lo vio, lanzó un rugido que provocó un desastre bastante común por esa zona; una avalancha. El osezno alcanzó a correr donde su madre, pero Araya solo pudo taparse la cabeza con las manos y caer junto a un montón de nieve sin poder oponer resistencia. Antes de quedar inconsciente, lanzó un último grito.

-¡Matoro!

* * *

-¡Araya-chan!

-Matoro...

Sentía una extraña calidez cubriendo su cuerpo, especialmente su cabeza, en la cual sentía un material distinto al de su sombrero usual. Abrió los ojos con lentitud encontrándose con un par de ojos azules opacos que la miraban con preocupación.

-Me alegra que estés bien

Allí estaba otra vez ese calor tan confortable, podía sentir dos brazos alrededor de su torso, abrigándola, aumentando de a poco su temperatura corporal hasta quedar, incluso, por encima de lo normal.

-Matoro... Estás demasiado cerca...

-Lo siento, quería que entraras en calor y... _-la soltó con cuidado acostándola en el suelo-_ Mi abrigo no es muy cálido, espero no te moleste que te pusiera mi gorro...

-Es... Calentito...

Llevó una mano hacia su cabeza para acariciar la frisa del gorro, se había enterado gracias al capitán que ese gorro blanco significaba mucho más que una simple prenda de vestir para Matoro, y a pesar de ello, se la había prestado a ella. Se sentía culpable por cómo se había comportado con ella esa misma tarde.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-Si... _-se apoyó en sus manos para enderezarse-_ Estamos tarde a clase, ¿vamos?

-Pero si los fantasmas no van a clase ¿o sí?

-Tu...

La había descubierto.

-En realidad, ya lo sabía desde hace mucho, el capitán me contó que la única con un sombrero tradicional en Hokkaido eras tú

-Siento no habértelo dicho

-Quería que vinieras a jugar conmigo... Me parece injusto que seas tan alegre con la nieve y tan fría conmigo

La más alta hizo un puchero al tiempo que fingía estar celosa. Konko solo la miró con una sonrisa, en verdad se le hacía muy difícil imaginar a una chica tan caprichosa como su esposa, pero como una amiga...

Podía funcionar.

-Solo si intercambiamos tu gorro y mi sombrero en la montaña, Juka-chan

-¡Claro! ¡Eso suena genial! ¡Y además, hoy me he encontrado con un lugar en el que hay muchos capullos de flores cubiertos con nieve...!

Estaba demasiado emocionada como para notar que acababa de ser llamada por su nombre de pila.

* * *

_Cuenta una leyenda que en una montaña nevada en Hokkaido, más allá de los árboles que conforman el bosque, todas las tardes se escucha el eco de dos niñas resonar con alegría y una clara emoción. Algunas veces se ha avistado a lo lejos entre los troncos del lugar a estas dos pequeñas correr con una pelota de soccer, jugando una y otra vez partidos de una a una._

_Y los gritos del fantasma con el sombrero tradicional japonés solían pedir revanchas muy seguidas._

_Por lo visto, los fantasmas también juegan al soccer._


End file.
